The present invention relates to a color TV and video system which includes taking (pickup) of pictures, transmission and reproduction and display particularly in these instances in which the pictures are taken in outer space and reproduction and replay is to occur on Earth. The system is to include a camera operating with particular standardized colors, interlaced fields and luminescent signals, being multiplexed series signals with color frame and identification and separation, synchronization and reproduction of the video signal in accordance with the standardized features contained in the information.
A system of the type to which the invention pertains is for example used for taking multicolor pictures in outer space, transmitting the image information in some form across space and reproducing the images on Earth. The system of this type is known, for example, under the designation "Sequential Color Transmission System". Herein a complete image is broken down into six monochromatic fields using, for instance, prime colors red, green and blue, and respective two interlaced fields pertain to the same and color in the usual interdigitized fashion composing a full monochromatic frame. These partial images or monochromatic fields are sequentially and serially transmitted to a receiving station. The total signal of one monochromatic field lasts 16 ms so that as a consequence a complete multicolor image requires 96 ms for transmission. For principal reasons each field as such does not contain color information but is only a black and white signal. This is the advantage of a high resolution as each color signal is transmitted simply in terms of brightness variations (luminence signal) and the color is restored on ground indirectly. Thus any color distortion does not occur as such during the transmission. However, owing to the frequently long transmission periods, the sequential images may exhibit certain color fringes.